


Caught in the Rain

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, cuddling for warmth, smut ensues, twlivebingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: When on patrol, Alec and Nolan are caught by a sudden storm and need to find shelter from the rain. The inevitable need to cuddle naked for warmth leads to some revelations.





	Caught in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Auddieliz09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddieliz09/gifts).



"It's getting dark," Nolan observed, looking around the preserve with a worried frown. There was barely any sun filtering in from the canopy so high above their heads now, but his phone told him that the sun should still be up for at least another hour. "Something's wrong."

Behind him, he heard Alec come to a stop, and turned his head slightly to look back at him. Alec. The newest member of their pack, brought in by Scott when he rescued him from Monroe and her hunters, was of a similar height to Nolan, with dark curly hair and deep brown eyes. He was the sort of beautiful that hurt you a bit to look at, especially when it was coupled with that wounded anger born of being turned and hunted. It made Nolan want to pull him into his arms and do whatever he could to fix it, but he was young, younger than Nolan by a year or two.

As always, he pushed the feeling back, ignoring the questioning look that Alec sent him. Scott had taught him how to scent emotions, but he still hadn't quite figured them all out yet. Something for which Nolan was eternally grateful. He didn't need to know how deep his feelings ran.

"It smells like electricity," Alec said instead, nose turned up as he scented the air, "and rain."

"A storm," Nolan said with dismay. "We won't make it back to the car in time."

Alec frowned as well, glancing around. "Guess we better find shelter then," he said. Eyes turning gold, he started moving forward with purpose, and Nolan stumbled after him, shivering when the temperature suddenly dropped at least five degrees. The storm was nearly upon them.

The rain, when it came, was a torrential downpour. Nolan was soaked within seconds, clothes plastered to his body, hand firmly clenched in the back of Alec's shirt as the werewolf continued his search for somewhere for them to wait out the storm. He could barely see the back of Alec's head, the last of the light vanishing with the onset of rain. He wasn't dressed for this sort of weather in his thin t-shirt and jeans, and was violently shivering by the time Alec tugged him inside what appeared to be a cave.

"Nolan?" He asked, sounding worried. Nolan could barely hear him over the howling rain and the clattering of his teeth.

"M'okay," he said, moving away from the entrance and leaning against the wall, arms wrapped around his middle to try and warm up.

He didn't notice that Alec was right in front of him until there were hands grabbing the bottom of his drenched shirt and pulling it up and over his head. "You need to get out of these wet clothes," Alec scolded when he made a noise of protest. "You're freezing."

Nolan peered out into the dark, wet night. There was no sign of the rain letting up anytime soon. "Okay," he whispered.

Alex helped him out of his clothes. His hands were painfully stiff from the cold, the world starting to seem a little distant. He lowered himself to the ground, head swimming, thoughts sluggish as he curled into a ball.

Then, suddenly, there was heat folding around him and he let out a gasp as pins and needles ran violently through every nerve the fire touched. A pained moan fell from his lips as he tried to escape it, but scalding iron bands had been placed around his chest, holding him still. He had no choice but to endure his body slowly but surely returning to life.

"Nolan, Nolan." A voice was calling him from very far away. He frowned, trying to place it. He knew that voice, didn't like the tone of panic he could hear in it. He needed to get to the voice, needed to help.

Slowly, he opened his eyes. When had they closed? Why was he shivering like this?

"Nolan," came the voice again. It was scared now.

He frowned, opened his lips. "Alec?" His voice was a hoarse whisper, barely louder than a sigh, but Alec seemed to hear him.

"Oh thank god," he said. His voice was right at Nolan's ear. Alec was cuddling him, he realised, heart stuttering. They were naked, both of them. He could feel Alec's cock against his ass, hard and hot as a brand.

"What-"

His brain was scrambled.

"Fuck, you're still so cold," Alec swore, his hand moving from where it was placed over Nolan's chest to down over his stomach. Despite the way he was still shaking, Nolan tried to move away, beyond embarrassed at the flare of arousal that shot through him.

But Alec just followed him, unintentionally rubbing against him and making Nolan see stars. He bit back a moan, his blood moving sluggishly south, cock twitching with interest. Alec was naked and warm and _touching him_ and he was hard and long and thick and Nolan needed to _stop thinking about his cock._

"Why do you smell like that?" Alec asked, voice curious as he buried his nose in Nolan's neck, inhaling deeply. Nolan bit down harder on his lower lip, resisting the urge to bare his neck to Alec, to beg him to move his hand just a little lower, to take him and make him his.

"I don't smell like anything," he said instead, lowering his chin so that Alec was forced to move back, trying to get away again.

Alec growled at him, and Nolan froze.

"Stop squirming," he snapped. "I'm trying to warm you up."

Nolan could think of quite a few ways that Alec could do exactly that.

But he quieted those thoughts, staying completely still as Alec held him to his chest, warmth slowly suffusing through his cold, aching body.

At least ten minutes passed without them saying a word. Nolan's chest ached fiercely, tears stinging at his eyes. It felt nice, Alec holding him like this. Too bad the other boy holding him for any other reason than warmth was a pipe dream. He didn't kid himself that the obvious sign of enjoyment pressed against his ass had anything to do with him personally. Just the promise of nudity was enough for any teenage boy to grow aroused.

"Better?" Alec asked after a painfully long time. Nolan jumped. He'd been lost in his own thoughts completely.

"Uh, yeah," he said l, blushing as he pushed himself up on painfully weak arms. "Thanks."

This time, Alec let him go, and Nolan took a shaky breath, searching for his clothes. Surely they'd had time to dry out-

Before he'd fully finished the thought, his eyes landed on a pile of clothes, his and Alec's, still very obviously sopping wet.

"Fuck," he sighed, head dropping. The universe was punishing him.

"Shit, sorry," Alec said, scrambling to his feet and picking up the clothes, immediately starting to wring them out. "I had to get you warm, I didn't even think-"

"It's fine," Nolan said quietly, resigned now to his fate. He was stuck here in this stupid cave while a stupid storm raged outside with no hope of rescue, or even _clothes._

And to top it all off, the cherry on the cake, was that even in the dim lighting inside the cave, Alec looked gorgeous without his clothes. Nolan's eyes swept down his back, mouth watering at the dimples in his ass cheeks. He wanted nothing more than to bite them, to dip inside the dimples with his tongue, to taste the salt on his skin. His mind got away with him, and it took him too long to realise that he was staring. More than long enough for Alec to realise.

"Are you staring at my ass?" Alec asked, sounding bemused. His eyes flew up. Alec was twisted, looking down at him, eyes flaring gold.

"No," he protested immediately. Alec looked at his chest, turning even more. The urge to look down made his eyes water, but he managed to restrain himself.

"That was a lie." Nolan's heart had skipped.

Alex was grinning now. "You think I'm hot, don't you?"

Nolan scowled. "I don't like this game. It's rigged."

Not one to be deterred, Alec moved even closer. Nolan wasn't going to look, he wasn't, he-

He looked.

And he blushed. And he looked up. Alec's gaze wasn't amused anymore, it was intent.

"You," he started, pausing to gather his thoughts, eyes widening, "you actually like like me?"

Nolan sighed. There was no point denying it. Alec would hear the lie. But he wasn't about to admit it either.

Instead, he just looked down, trying to suppress a shiver. It was still bloody freezing in the cave, and he was miserably cold, desperate for Alec to come back and hold him again but far too stubborn to ask.

"Nolan," Alec said, sounding dismayed. "I'm sorry if it seemed like I was making light of it. I didn't know."

"It's fine," he said quietly. "Let's just forget about it."

But Alec was like a dog with a bone, dropping to kneel in front of him, hands reaching forward to grip his shoulders. "What if I don't want to forget about it?" He asked.

Nolan looked up, meeting his gaze with a confused frown. "I don't understand."

But Alec was rubbing his shoulders, looking concerned again. "You're cold as ice," he scolded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Nolan gave a pointed look down at Alec's lap and then away, fighting back a blush.

"Oh," Alec said. "I'm sorry. It's just-"

"You're a guy and we were naked, it's cool, no harm no foul," Nolan said quickly. Was this awkward conversation ever going to end?

Alec made a frustrated sound in the back of his throat, half growl, half sigh. "Don't put words in my mouth," he objected. "I mean yes, that's true, but also it was because holding you like that was a dream come true for me. Do you know how many times I've thought about hugging you, or taking your hand?'

Despite himself, Nolan cracked a smile. "What are you, twelve?" He teased, heart racing at the implications of what Alec was saying.

Alec's eyes narrowed. "Is that why you haven't said anything? Because I'm younger than you?"

Nolan blinked. "What?"

"It is, isn't it? You're only two years older than me," he pointed out, looking frustrated.

"Well yeah," Nolan said reluctantly, "but-"

"But nothing," Alec interjected, "if you don't want to be with me, then let it be for a real reason, not something as dumb as two measly years."

Nolan frowned. That was his main objection to be honest. Along with the fact that Alec had just been through one of the most hellish experiences possible, being turned and then hunted through the city streets, losing his entire family in the process. He was still healing from that.

"There isn't one, is there?" Alec said, taking his silence for agreement. "Well then."

"Well then?" He echoed.

"There's nothing stopping me from kissing you," Alec said, sounding smug.

Nolan felt faint, the eruption of butterflies in his stomach making him sway slightly. Alec smirked, guiding him closer, one hand sliding to the back of his neck and holding him still as his lips brushed Nolan's, slowly leaning in until their chests were flush and Nolan was groaning into Alec's mouth at the rush of warmth. Alec swallowed the noise down, parting his lips with his tongue, stealing the last of Nolan's objections.

Alex guided him back, never straying far from his lips as he kissed him again and again, alternating between sweet, soft kisses and filthy open-mouthed licks, covering Nolan's body with his own as he lowered him to the floor.

The first brush of their cocks together made them both moan, and then Alec was kissing his neck, then down his chest, eyes staying glued to Nolan's as he moved lower and lower.

He hovered, waiting, his breath hot on Nolan's groin.

"Please," Nolan whispered.

Alec smiled, and then he was gripping Nolan in his hand, sliding it up and down, tongue licking over the head. Nolan gasped his name, pushing himself up onto his elbows, fighting a battle against his eyelids as he tried to keep his eyes open to watch.

But Alec, though inexperienced, was certainly enthusiastic, and Nolan lost the battle, falling back down with a groan as Alec sucked his brains out through his cock, turning him into a sobbing mess with his hands and lips and hot, sucking mouth.

"Alec, Alec," he groaned, writhing up to meet his mouth, pushing in deeper, hurtling towards orgasm with embarrassing speed. "Not gonna last," he warned.

Alec hummed in acknowledgement, but instead of slowing down, he bobbed his head faster, sliding his hands under Nolan's ass and encouraging him to thrust up, moaning around his cock as he fucked up into his mouth.

Thunder roared overheard as rain came down even harder, but Nolan barely noticed, too caught up in his pleasure, in Alec, his thighs shaking and toes curling, fingers tightening in Alec's curls as he held him still, hips bucking.

"Fuck," he groaned, straining up as his cock pulsed, Alec moaning as he came down his throat, tongue lapping along the underside of his cock.

Nolan dropped down with a strangled sob, the last few pulses of come hitting Alec's lips and chin, his entire body relaxing into the cold, hard ground underneath him.

"Jesus," he whispered, wiping Alec's face with his hand, cleaning off the evidence of his pleasure. "That was intense."

"So hot," Alec agreed, looking rumpled and smug, moving up his body to peer down at him. "Are you warmer now?"

Nolan smirked. "Nope," he said, reaching for him. Alec laughed into his neck, nipping at his ear.

"Don't worry," he promised, voice rough with lust. "I'll keep you warm, Nolan."

Nolan wrapped his arms around him, still more than a little shocked that Alec was even into him, that he'd kissed him, let alone anything else. But he certainly wasn't complaining. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so deliriously happy, if he ever even had been.

"Good," he whispered, looking back to the mouth of the cave. The storm still raged on. It was going to be a long night.

Oh, what ever would he do to pass the time?


End file.
